The Doppelganger's Wife
by leleonard
Summary: Retired Hayden Smith isn't sure what to think as a familiar face re-enters her life. Can she accept that the Doctor and her deceased husband are the same? As a fan of the Dr. Who series, it is my intent to stay true to the story line and what the Doctor represents. This story offers an alternate ending to "The Almost Human" episode.


The Doppelganger's Wife

Chapter 1

"And that is how the cybermen were defeated." Hayden Smith then reached for her glass of iced tea. The condensation cooled her swollen fingers and eased the joint pain. A noon sun blazed as she took a sip, and then emptied the glass.

"Tell me more about the blue box. I want to hear more about how it's bigger on the inside." Gertie's grandson Allen replied as he bounced up and down.

An overcast skyline clung to the horizon. Hayden knew the rain would arrive soon. The thought was enhanced by another sharp pain through her knee. The same one Allen sort of rested on. "One story a day is the limit Allen. Besides, its lunch time and I've got to head home." Allen scooted off her knee and ran to the house.

Hayden clasped on to the cane that lay beside her chair. By value, the can itself was cheap with a black metal base. Picked up sometime in her journeys, but its origin had been long forgotten. She hobbled for just a moment then at a slow pace, walked through Gertie's cobblestone path. A quick glance was cast over the countryside. _This is the most beautiful English settlement and a perfect place to retire._

Gertie was hunched over weeding her flowers. "Are you leaving? I thought we planned to have an afternoon together."

"Sorry Gertie. It seems we're going to have rain for the rest of the evening. My bones are having a fit." Footsteps seemed too echoed further down the path. Hayden looked up and recognized the lone figure. She lowered her chin and looked the other way.

"Well I'll be damned Hayden would you look at that."

Hayden withheld the cursed thought that emerged. A crooked smile was faked. "Look at what?"

Gertie pointed in the gentlemen's direction. "I know my eyesight isn't that bad. Let's go talk to him shall we?"

"That's preposterous Gertie. Go fetch you and your grandson some lunch. That should help bring things back into focus. Slow down on the hip swing will you? You're no spring chicken you know." Hayden grabbed the picket fence to hinder a potential fall. "Old woman will you slow down and watch where you walk?" She clasped the tarnished locket that dangled just below her neckline. A cursed erupted. She watched as Gertie strode up to him then motioned for her to follow.

Hayden halted in her tracks the second Gertie opened her mouth. Her right hand rose up; she shook her head in disbelief and then continued at a faster pace.

"Young man, wait a minute." Gertie called.

He stopped, looked at Gertie and pointed at his chest. The stranger spoke fast and hinted at confusion. "Sorry miss, I'm in a bit of a rush. Can I help you with something?"

"Do you see my friend there?"

Gertie glanced back and pointed. "I just wanted to get a better look at you and blessed be its true. You're the spitting image of my friend's late husband. I honestly can't believe it. The resemblance is striking. Hayden dear, can I see that locket of yours again? Let's have a peek shall we?"

Hayden fought to keep focused. Inner veins tightened but she remained calm. A smile was produced, but she failed to relax her brow. Perspiration accumulated within the creases above her eyelids. "You must be the Doctor. My late husband once mentioned a nephew who bore a striking resemblance to him. I'm Mrs. Smith." Her hand was almost extended but retracted with haste. "Are you here on holiday or to visit a patient?"

Gertie was now out of Hayden's range of vision. Her eyes hardened and brow rose. The smile vanished. A firm grip squeezed the cane and the right hand clung to her shirt, just above the hip. Willpower forced its release. He took a step back. "Yes, I'm the Doctor. Mrs. Smith, am I to understand that my Uncle has pass on?"

Curiosity bounce in his eyes and Hayden exhaled. She then turned to Gertie. "Thank you for the refreshment's dear, but I think I've got a bit of catching up to do?"

"Come on, the day is still young. Besides, I've got so many questions. I think a spot of tea's in order." Gertie fidgeted with excitement.

"No Gertie!" Hayden's voice dropped low then resumed a more pleasant tone. "Dear, I've just met the lad. "Think about it. He came to visit, his Uncle's passed on and he didn't know. I don't think this is the time to socialize."

Gertie seemed uninhibited but obliged. "Well don't just stand there. Off you go and don't worry about me. Tea and biscuits will be waiting for you by seven if you feel like socializing. My kids will be picking up Allen by five. I've not got much to do after that."

Gertie walked a few more paces. "My door's always open if you want to stop by."

A pain spiked then receded in her wrist. "I've got to go Gertie, but I'd think you're trying to make me feel guilty. I know where to find you if I need anything. Thank you for excusing us. Follow me Doctor. My house is just up the road here. We can talk in private. For now, I think that would be best."

Hayden didn't look back and kept her conversations mundane. At all times she made a conscience effort to maintain an arm's length between them. "The house is small, right beside the bright green larch."

Chapter 2

"Madam, I hate to interrupt but I do have pressing business to attend to. Could I please have a peek from your locket?"

"As you wish Doctor." Hayden laid the cane just inside the door to reach her arms up around the neck. The motion caused several gray strands of hair to slip. She noticed the glimmer in his hazel eyes and followed the curvature of his sturdy, narrowed jawline. Memories resurfaced and she could feel the heat pour through her skin. She twisted her wrist to drop the locket in his hand then turned to face the door. "If you'll excuse me, I need to sit down."

Hayden heard the clasp of the locket pop and the Doctor exclaim, "Hello handsome!" Once seated, she heard a familiar buzz and knew his sonic screwdriver was in use.

"Well it appears to be something special. Your husband is such a hansom groom, but if I may ask…"

Hayden was ready. "No Doctor." Her voice was tense, husky and firm. "I am not a presence from your future that you're not supposed to be aware of. Neither am I a memory from your past." _Just think of them as twins. He's not my husband._

"The groom is not you. He is a separate entity. He is your doppelganger. That is how I know who you are." Hayden's tossed her hands outward in defeat. "That is why I had to separate you from Gertie. Don't get me wrong, she's a nice lady but her tongue wags faster than a jackrabbit's tail."

"That explains a lot." The Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver across her torso. He appeared both uninterested and amused. "But there is only one Doctor, I think. It seems someone's been peeking at my Christmas list again." The screwdriver was pocketed and he relaxed by the doorframe.

Hayden could only guess at what the Doctor thought of. _I know that look. If this is the real Doctor, where's his assistant? I wonder if Amy Pond is still around. Did she give birth to a healthy child? What's the Child's name? Smith talked of her often and this one hasn't said a word about it._

"Tell me Hayden," the Doctor cut in. "Why do you have two hearts? Not a lot of human like creatures walk around with an anatomy like that these days."

One eye fixed to the Doctor's face and the other spied the sonic screwdriver. A cold chill ran the length of Hayden's spine. "I'm not a Time Lord, I'm something else…"

His interest in the subject seemed to increase as the Doctor asked Hayden to explain. She rolled her eyes, shot him a harassed look, then begun her tale.

"Thirty years ago, I was normal, a solitary middle aged human with hopes and dreams." The word "human" was emphasized and Hayden glanced at her right knee. "Past injuries left me with limited mobility, but I'm not handicapped nor am I daft."

She glared at the Doctor and her voice hissed. "I'm not from Gallifrey and understand your prejudice and narrow thinking on what a Time Lord is." Hayden's tone softened as she motioned for the Doctor to shut the door. "It's in your nature to be fearful and sometimes run away from things you don't understand. My husband told me of the adventures with Jack."

The Doctor grew cross. "That's not true, well at least not entirely true. Have you heard about Donna Noble? She's completely human and a Time Lord." With a slight concern he added, "That's despite the fact that if she were reminded of me her head would explode. It's a technicality." His body lurched forward and hands grasped the rails of her chair. "Still it can happen and I've been proven wrong before." Then he pouted, "I'm not all that fond of being proven wrong but the surprises are part of my travels. It keeps them interesting."

Hayden's lower lip curled. "It was just after my fortieth birthday when the incident occurred. I had a family, a house, and dreams. My kids were grown and I looked forward to whatever lay beyond the horizon."

She stood to check if anyone approached outside an antiquated bay window. "It was late in the evening; I'm not sure of the exact time. What I do remember was the celestial show. Comet Ison's appearance was hazed over, but its image shown brighter than the moon. I'd walked outside with the hopes of catching another glimpse. The planet Venus was projected to be at its brightest in the night sky and a spectacular meteor shower was forecast."

Rejuvenated, Hayden sat back down, released the hair from its binds and fidgeted. "Then I was gone, taken." She looked into his eyes in search of understanding.

The Doctor remained silent while fingers and thumb traced his lower lip.

"It's hard to explain. It's as though a wormhole sucked me through time and space. I was alone, unprotected. The whole universe flashed before me." The plea turned serious. "Doctor, to this day I don't understand how I survived. That's when I met Mr. Smith. There he stood, leaning against a door with Miranda Cleaves. I had just caught a glimpse of the TARDIS before it vanished."

The Doctor seemed excited now. Hayden hid the amusement and joy that this man brought to her life. _Rationality isn't working. How can they be so much alike?_

A sheepish smile emerged. _Why do they have to be so similar, not just in looks but personality wise?_ _He's so much like my husband. He's like an overgrown child with the mentality of a God._

He pointed then bounced up and down. The Doctor's fingers snapped in rhythm. "I know. It was the 13th century monastery. The TARDIS was forced down due to a solar tsunami. Amy and Rory were with me, and there was well, me to talk to. Oh gosh it's been a while. We've got so much to catch up on. Smith must have talked about it." His smile extended wide. "Amy had a girl and we named her River Song."

The Doctor appeared to regain his focus. "How did you get out with all of that corrosive acid? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Hayden laughed, buried her face in swollen hands, and laughed again. "Doctor, I've tried to think of you as my husband's twin brother but I'm also intelligent enough to deduce reality. I'm laughing because even though we're not married, I was married to you for the last 30 years. Not just your features, but your personality as well. I wasn't forewarned of this."

Chapter 3

"As for how we escaped, this should explain." Hayden held a wrist out. "The wide brass timepiece I wore somehow transformed into a vortex manipulator."

Dr. Who examined the device with distaste as the screwdriver scanned it. "It'll never compare to tough ol' sexy, but it's functional."

Hayden lowered her gaze then looked into his eyes. "Yes, my husband would sometimes talk for hours about ol' sexy. Doctor if you would, amuse me for a moment. What if you had been left behind and I didn't appear? Indulge an old woman for once."

He paused and appeared to be deep in thought. "Decommissioning the flesh is not an option unless, when it comes to me at least, it involves a heroic standoff. I think, no I'm sure I would have charged at Jenny in a heroic gesture." A moment passed with hesitation. "Jennifer's flesh as well as mine and Miranda's would have decommissioned. All three of us would have dissolved back in to a slush pile of programmable matter before the acid overcame us." He paused and appeared to be deep I thought. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Still the universe sometimes throws a curve ball my way. It's the dilemma I often face with time travel. "Can I have a look at Mr. Smith's programmable matter? You did save it, didn't you?"

Hayden choked. "Whatever the universe has turned me into, I was around my husband long enough to know that the body of a Time Lord can be dangerous. And I also considered the possibility that we might someday meet. I don't yet understand the process, but know you have the ability to search a mind. Doctor, there are things that I would prefer to remain hidden. His body has been disposed of and I ask that you respect that."

The Doctor nodded and fidgeted about the room. He passed Hayden's chair and a large bookshelf heavy with subjects that related to engendering, robotics, and computer technology. "Been studying I see. These subjects are quite advanced for the time period you've indicated." He picked up a glass paperweight then set it back down. Hayden watched as his fingers ran along the edge of the table and stopped by a handcrafted, leather bound urn. Its wood carved fringe dangled beneath the hooped rings attached to its side.

"No Please!"

The Doctor ignored her and lifted its lid. He reached inside. "Just as I thought, it's charred but the matter can still communicate."

Hayden rose from the chair out of concern as the Doctor's body began to convulse. Her legs felt heavy and the pace across the room slowed. By the time she reached the urn it was over. The brown lid with a green handle lid was returned.

The Doctor pushed his hands forward. A backward step was taken. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Everyone remain calm."

_What an insestual know-it-all!_

As soon as their eyes met, Hayden stood somber and glared. "Doctor, there are some things between a husband and wife that should remain personal. You've overstepped your bounds this time."

He remained silent. Hayden turned and headed to her chair. Once seated, she fought an intense wave of heat and the living room view blurred. _This is too much. Why do I have to be reminded of what I have lost, what I can never be, and what I can never have?_

"I have an idea." He ran to her side and clasped her hand. The Doctor's demeanor calmed as he asked Hayden to focus. "Listen, you have to trust that I can fix this. Just trust me please!" He raced to the door and opened it. Excited once more, the Doctor added, "I think it's time you learned how to travel through time properly."

Chapter 4

The TARDIS emerged in her living room fifteen minutes later. The sound of its engine hurt Hayden's ears as it materialized. She thought it would have taken longer before realizing that the machine could manipulate time. Hayden was ready. Still seated in her chair and a firm grip clasped to the cane.

The Doctor poked his head out and looked up and around the blue box. He appeared to talk to himself. "Oh now you're going to cooperate? An hour ago you wanted to leave me stranded. I thought you broke down."

Hayden invited herself in. She withheld a sigh as her shoulder brushed up against the doctor's jacket. "In all these years you still haven't learned that she sometimes takes you where you need to go." A chuckle escaped as another thought emerged. _I'm getting good at being a grumpy old lady. _She felt her heart skip a beat and knew it wasn't from a rekindled romance.

Hayden took in the view. The sight of the TARDIS bewildered and excited her senses. "My husband would talk of this for hours, but it's an entirely different view when you experience seeing the inside for the first time."

With the help of her cane, Hayden took a couple steps back for another peek. Then she reexamined the room inside. "You could fit a small house in here." Another pain shot through her heart. This one lasted a few seconds longer before it subsided.

Hayden looked into the Doctor's eyes as he grabbed her arm and tried to coax. His brow raised and excitement vanished. "I'll leave to door open so you can look out. I've also prepared a seat for you by the control panel. There's not much time."

Her concern grew. "Not much time for what Doctor?" She allowed him to lead her to the chair. This Doctor's grip was gentle, warm, yet firm. As she reached for the chair arm another pain hit. Hayden thumped down in its soft cushion. _The final act of kindness from a man, who is, yet is not my husband. It's time for me to go._

The Doctor interrupted her thoughts as he raced to fidget with the control panel. A bemused smile spread across his face. "It's time for me to fix another dilemma that I've caused."

Hayden looked up as he appeared to be talking to the heart of the TARDIS. "Come on Beautiful, we've got to save what you've created."

Another pain in the chest caused Hayden to lurch forward and her vision blurred. She dropped the cane in order to clasp her heart. The Doctor called to her. "Stay focused Hayden and watch time pass outside the door. I'll be with you in a moment."

Outside the protective layer of the TARDIS, a vortex could be seen. It spun around in a rainbow of colors. Hayden's stomach protested and threatened to expel the day's contents. She couldn't speak. It took all her strength to stay focused as her hand clung to the fabric that surrounded her hearts.

The next round of pains hit hard and she cried out, "Doctor!"

Hayden felt the Doctor's arm slide across her back and hold her close. "It's alright. Stay focused on the vortex and let go of your thoughts. The regeneration will take care of its self. I'm right by you side and won't leave you. Trust me my Nevaeh Rettamitna."

Hayden heard the words whispered in her ear and relaxed. Pain shot out from her heart and through her limbs. It burned and felt as though her skin would be consumed by fire. Yet her eyes never wavered from the vortex before her. Hayden allowed it to engulf her senses and succumbed to its overpowering presence.

The vortex reminded Hayden of the time humanity and dreams had been stolen. This time her body was on the inside, not thrust through space unprotected and alone. Blackness coursed the edge of her vision, and then expanded. Hayden let go of the urge to keep her eyelids open. Empty space was embraced and she felt the Doctor let go as well.

Chapter 5

Gas forced its way up through the lungs and windpipe. Hayden awoke just as the gas exited her lips. The next breath inhaled air. Her body attempted to roll sideways and succumb to a fetal position, but things felt different.

Hayden lurched up and opened her eyes. A silver, almost white moon caught her gaze. Below it and just to the right, a copper orb was visible. Silver leaves glimmered beneath a burnt orange sky that accentuated the color of each moon. _Where am I?_ Within the mist of trees, a warm yellow glow from the TARDIS control panel could be seen. She knew at once the vision was fabricated.

Hayden felt an arm slide across her shoulders but wasn't alarmed. She looked to the hand that now held her frame then turned to face a familiar narrowed jaw and boyish grin. The Doctor pointed up. "An evening beneath the moons of Gallifrey was once promised to you. It was a promise Smith couldn't fulfill without the TARDIS until now."

Hayden leaned close to his ear to whisper the name that few know. "It's alright. I know that you and my late husband are the same person. It's a strange concept to get used to and thank you for this."

She caught a glance at her arms. They thinned and the wrinkles had vanished. At once Hayden lurched forward. The two of them sat on a mattress just in front of the control panel. She wore the same clothes, but noticed how loose they became. "Doctor, what's happened to me?"

"I had my suspicions and before picking you up, I checked the data logs for debris that might have been picked up by the TARDIS during the time period you indicated." With a grunt, the Doctor then stood. "The TARDIS will sometimes produce a vortex when traveling through time and pick up various debris."

He shifted a little and appeared embarrassed. "It seems you were plucked up by mistake. The process would usually mean instant death, but you were protected by the TARDIS. Exposure to the time/space vortex, fumes from the heart of the TARDIS, and mass exposure to gamma particles from the solar storm caused your change."

The Doctor bent his knees to look Hayden in the eyes. He cocked his head to indicate the control panel. "Ol' sexy there created you and brought me back to help you work through a few kinks."

"What do you mean kinks?"

"Your system is still a bit unstable and unpredictable. Rather than a full regeneration, you simply reverse in age." The Doctor stood and grew serious once more. "A vortex manipulator is not enough to stabilize your anatomy. You would have died from the heart attack. But, another trip through the vortex, this time on the inside helped to complete the process."

Hayden grew excited. "So my physical appearance is different. Did I go through a complete regeneration? Do you have a mirror? I want to see what I look like."

"No!" The Doctor hesitated. "I mean yes, I have a mirror. There's also a change of clothes if you like. I almost dressed you myself, well considering we've been married for so long." A cough erupted from his apparent embarrassment. "Anyways, the next time you should go through a full regeneration."

The Doctor turned away and Hayden noticed a pile of neatly folded cloths at the end of the mattress. She stood to find it necessary to keep one hand on the trousers so they wouldn't fall down. "Dear, are you telling me after thirty years of marriage, you're now going to get squeamish on helping you wife dress? Shame on you!"

Appalled, the Doctor walked veered back and shook his finger. "Don't start with the head games Nevaeh Rettamitna. I'm still a gentleman."

Hayden softened her composure and thought it nice to be called by her pet name once more. She leaned over to pick up the clothing and held it close to her chest. "I'm going to change. And for your information dear, I worked out a long time ago what your pet name means. For a while it would upset me when addressed that way, but I've gotten over it. Backward child my ass!"

She watched the Doctor bite his fist to control a laugh, and then Hayden disappeared in a corridor to change. With limbered grace she pulled up her new trousers and flung the shirt over her head. Then notice the knee pain was gone. Her leg was flexible once more and she could now flex it with ease.

At her return, the Doctor stood relaxed with legs crossed at the control panel. From his disposition, Hayden assumed he was pleased with the new results. The Doctor clapped his hands then motioned for her to follow. "I have another surprise for you."

Hayden skipped across the deck as the TARDIS doors were opened. To her excitement, row upon endless rows of books could be seen. Some were piled up in a random display. Others were situated on wood shelves. Most contained a mixture of thin dust to cobwebs the exited from the binding. She held her breath for a moment then reached for the Doctors arm. "Is this what I think it is? I've only mentioned it once."

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "That's right. It's the greatest library in the universe and covers the entire planet. The Vashta Nerada have been eliminated and it's safe to explore to your heart's content."

Hayden's stomach lurched. She turned to wrap her arms around the Doctor's neck. The warmth of his shoulders could be felt as she lingered. "I suppose this means goodbye for now at least."

The Doctors gaze was somber and his grip around her waist never wavered. "You could come with me."

Hayden lifted her head. She kissed his cheek then lips. It had been a while since she tasted the warm vanilla sweetness as her tongue explored his. Hayden offered a deliberate nip at his lower lip then pulled back. "You've been eating custard again, but I didn't detect the fish sticks."

She took a step back and clasped the Doctor's hand. "Strange, I've not even thought to ask how much time has passed. "Perhaps some other time, I'll be able to travel with you. You have new assistants waiting to help." She paused, "Although they may not yet realize it."

Hayden almost let go of the Doctors hand. "Wait your forgetting something." He reached around behind the doors and pulled out the cane. "This might come in handy. I thought it quite ingenious that you hid my old sonic screwdriver in this."

"Thank you, now I've got some studying to do." With a wink she added, "The next time we meet, I might need to save you for a change."

"Delanie, be sure to check the library's computer system and say hello to River Song."

She let go of his hand and took off. "I will. I also want to find that diary she left."


End file.
